Dolly
Dolly, also known as "The General", is a poodle, and a near-legendary member of the Pound Puppies network. She was one of Cookie's personal heroes. Appearance Dolly looks like a stereotypical poodle. She mainly has pink fur, but some of it is light baby powder pink. Her eyes are a darker grayish-pink with two black eyelashes on each eyelid and has a black nose. She has a perm that connects to her ears. On each ear she wears two bows, one purple, the other blue. She has the light baby powder pink fur around her neck, on her rear, tufts of it on her ankles, and on the tip of her tail, in a round-like shape. She also has a purple bow on her tail. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent. Unlike regular Pound Puppies, she has a pink hexagonal gem stone on her red collar. Profile When she first arrived at Shelter 17 (In "The General"), she tasked the Pound Puppies to get 67 puppies adopted, and acted very feminine and manipulative, using her looks to get the male dogs to do things for her. Cookie later confronted Dolly about this, but Dolly responded by saying it was how she motivated others. Dolly then offered to help make Cookie more feminine. The next day, Cookie, all dolled up and acting ladylike, ended up taking the act too far and disrupting their adoption scheme. Dismayed, Dolly admitted to Cookie that she was wrong to try and change the boxer, convincing her to return to her old attitude in time to save the adoption scheme. Before departing, Dolly gave Cookie a simple pink bow as a way of reminding the other dogs of her femininity. In "King of the Heap", Dolly made a brief cameo, applying makeup to Cookie so it would look like a prospective adoptee, Tyson, had beaten her up. In "Taboo", Dolly gave the titular puppy a bath, only to be soaked when his "bad luck" caused the bath tub to break. In "The Really Weird Dog", Dolly was promoted to "top dog-in-chief", and contacted Shelter 17 to alert them of Rover's arrival. However, a malfunction in communications prevented her from telling them what kind of animal Rover was. In "Mutternal Instincts", Dolly was among many international Pound Puppy operatives (known collectively as "the D7") visiting Shelter 17. In "Barlow", Dolly and Dash Whippet visited Shelter 17 to see Dash's grand-pups get adopted, but the visit was not what they expected, as they ended up joining the Pound Puppies on their mission. In "Hot Dawg!", she sent Pound Puppy agent Antonio to work at Shelter 17, in the hopes that Lucky and his team would be able to put an end to Antonino's "discipline problem" of getting romantically involved with female agents. During her appearance in "Hail to the Chief", she attended Strudel's World-wide Order of Finderhood ("WOOF") award ceremony, along with fellow D7 members Agent François and Agent Ping. In "All Bark and Little Bite", she came to inspect the Super Secret Pup Club, and was impressed when they saved Lucky from a bull. She made all three of them official "Pound Puppies in training." She recently appeared in "The Pupple's Court", in which she, Dash Whippet, and Agent Ping held a hearing to decide if Lucky was fit to continue his job. Gallery 310714043845 956X538-0.jpg Dolly's Head.PNG Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Joins of Pound Puppies Category:Featured Articles